Sasha
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Seifer could have been discribed with many things, but no one ever seemed to mention his dog, Sasha,who his only family. Its late, I know- this was my original peice for Seifer's birthday. May have a third part.
1. Sasha

**Sasha**

When people think of Seifer and have to sum it down to one to six words, this is what they come up with; "Quarterback" (the first thing out of just about everyone's mouth), "Star Forward" (the hockey lovers would say), "rude, stubborn, beanie wearer" (teachers would describe him as), "Struggle Champ" (of course more sport fans)," godly" (the girls would tell with a sigh)," Hayner's enemy" (anyone with a brain would tell), "best friends are Rai and Fuu" (another obvious one) … "orphan" (those who knew him well enough would say). But what most don't name is Sasha, his dog, and his only family.

Now Sasha the golden husky with eyes of blue and brown was very well taken care of. She had a loving master, a lovely bed to sleep in, plenty of exercise, and great foods to eat. Even with all of that she felt that she missed something; a someone. She had her Papa, who was also her master, but it troubled her that she had no Mama.

Sasha was an energetic dog; the only time she would sit still was when on the couch or in bed cuddled up to her blond master. She was well trained, happy, and a loving dog-and she wasn't afraid to give kisses.

When Seifer and Sasha left that afternoon to play fetch in the winding streets, the husky reminded herself to open her senses to the possible sighting of this mystery blond with the scent of chocolate mint and vanilla.

As the two of them romped around in the snow around the Struggle Arena, the husky picked up a scent. _"Found you!"_ She thought ears perked up as her different colored eyes traveled around the area.

"What's got you so worked up?" Seifer asked, trying to retrieve his beanie from her jaws (it happened during their romp). Sasha barked (beanie still in mouth) and began running toward one of the exits. "Sasha, get back here!" Seifer called. Sasha paused, glancing back at her master before taking off.

The blond cursed and ran after her, following the tracks in the snow. The street became an alley, and it felt familiar. That was when it clicked. _"You sly little-" _he thought, glaring as he quickened his speed.

"Sasha, what are you doing way out here?" a voice asked, it was one of the chickenwusses, and the football player of the group.

"Isn't she Seifer's?" The female of the group asked, Seifer rounded the corner. They were standing outside of their 'usual spot'. The blond quarterback leaned against a wall, thinking he may as well see what the damn dog was up to.

Sasha, aware of his presences (but ignored him) went on nudging the curly haired blond. "What'cha got there?" he asked, kneeling down, petting her snout. She released her captive, the black beanie, with a wag of her tail.

"Seifer's beanie?" the tubby one questioned.

"What are you doing Sasha?" Seifer finally spoke; five heads glanced to his direction. Sasha barked proudly as she danced around the curly haired blond then sat behind the boy. "Sasha," Seifer said, staring at the dog. The dog stared at her master than up to the boy, repeating it in till the jock rolled his eyes and did what the dog wanted him to do- talk to him.

"Um… hey Seifer," the boy said running a hand through his gelled hair.

"You're an idiot lamer," Seifer sneered, starting at the freezing boy.

"What are you implying, jerk?" he yelled.

"Open your eyes- look, snow. That normally means that it's winter, dress appropriately," the bully replied in monotone.

The other blond football play snickered, "Look Pence, Seifer cares about Hayner's health!" The only girl of the group glared at them.

"Shut up, Roxas, not everyone has an Axel around to keep them warm," she whispered. In the background Seifer and Hayner just stared at each other.

"Shush! This is getting good!" Pence silenced them with a wave of his hand. The three others (and dog) stared at the two blonds, "We need some popcorn…" Pence mumbled to himself.

Hayner sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my dog-"

"Well you have her, now take your beanie and go."

Seiner snorted. "Whatever. C'mon Sasha," he shrugged, turning his back to the blond, the husky tailing behind him.

"Hey, you forgot your-"

"Keep it, you seem to need it more than me- I want it back on Monday though,"

The group watched master and dog leave from sight, a small smile tugging on the curly-haired boy's lips as he stares down at the hat. Ever since that party on Halloween night nothing was the same between the two blonds; after all, it was their first and only kiss.

But the connection that they shared that night affected the senior. He hasn't kissed or slept with anyone since, and that's saying a lot. **The kiss** was a mere rumor to Twilight Town's high school; no one for sure knew if it actually happened. But for two blond young men it meant the start of something far more different than what they were used to, and it was real.

**-x-**

It was the 13th of December, and it was a Monday, but it wasn't just any Monday. "Christmas break is next week, can you believe it? It's finally here!" Hayner shouted running down the halls of Twilight Town's only high school, his friends laughing as they followed the galloping idiot.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that I made the football team!" Roxas laughed, falling in step with his friend. (I would like to mention that Roxas is wearing some lovely skinny jeans, a Nine Inch Nails band Tee, and his Varsity Football jacket over it).

"No, yesterday we had a snow ball fight," Olette laughed as she pulled the larger boy of the group by that hand.

"It's a figure of speech, 'lette," Pence replied holding on the girl's hand as they, too, followed Hayner down the hall.

"Just one more miserable week left, then I'm able to sleep in on Mondays!" Hayner added with a skip. Roxas laughed, pushing the other in a set of lockers to their right. "Ouch, you jerk!" Hayner hissed and took off after the blue eyed blond.

Olette and Pence stopped at the cafeteria doors, deciding to let with have their friends have their fun and get some breakfast. Down the hall they could hear the bitter patter of wet shoes running, and slipping, on the freshly waxed floors and the shouts of angry students.

Roxas and Hayner were running toward one of the entry doors, just as a group of seniors walked in. The larger party stopped to stare at the idiots, taking note of a small puddle of water in their way, and a scene played out just like in those comedy television shows. Roxas slipped falling backwards into the water, and Hayner (who was running too quickly to stop) slipped, tripped over Roxas and kissed the ground at the seniors' feet.

"Hey look Seifer, your boyfriend came to greet you," one of them snickered, pushing the said boy forward.

With a roll of his aquamarine eyes, Seifer held out a hand for the curly haired junior to take. "Tsk, that's right loser, kiss the ground that I walk on," he teased, pulling the other off the wet ground.

Once standing his full height Hayner jerked away. "Shit, you're freezing!" he exclaimed, batting away the larger hands. Seifer smirked, taking hold of the younger. "No, let go!" Hayner cried struggling against the arms that held him to the other's chest. The varsity jacket that Seifer wore was cold against his black T-shirt clad back.

"Not on your life, chickenwuss."

Seifer's group left with a nod to the taller blond and one called, "see you in English!" Hayner didn't notice, he was too busy trying to (and failing at) escaping.

Roxas scowled at the fact that his bum was now soaking wet, and he only had a spare pair of shorts waiting in his gym locker. "Well, I have to go Hayner. I'll see you in second period," he mumbled to the trapped boy.

"No! You traitor, help-" Hayner froze, staring down at his friend, "Haha! Your ass is wet!" he laughed and pointed at the other.

"S-shut up," Roxas hissed over his shoulder, covering his bum with his hands, and quickened his pace to the boy's locker room.

"You really should wear more clothes. It's winter, chickenwuss," the senior spoke in his ear, chin resting on Hayner's shoulder.

"But then I get too hot…" he complained.

"…hmmm…"

Hayner's brown eyes traveled from every student standing in the hallway. "Are you going to let go of me any time now?"

Seifer sighed. "Nope," and a yawn followed it.

"But people will start to think that we're dating," he hissed and began struggling again.

"Let them think. I rule this school anyways, so who really cares?" he mumbled with eyes tightly shut. They stood there for a moment longer. "Whatever, I'm going to eat. You're coming with me loser," he hissed, pulling the junior in the direction of the cafeteria.

Along the way Hayner grumbled to himself about anything and everything that he saw, from his baggy camo pants to the windows. Seifer pulled the grumbling boy by the upper arm in silence in till Hayner finally voiced, "Aren't you getting in line?"

Seifer let out a loud chuckle, "I'm god to these freshmen." He began moving his arm until it draped over the dirty-blond's shoulder. "So why should I get my own shit, when I have the whole student body waiting for me to even look at them? Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm the most popular guy these halls have ever seen; I might as well use it to my advantage!"

Hayner rolled his eyes sky ward, _"…he does have a point though,"_ he thought bitterly. It was a common fact that if Seifer would even look at you, you would be in the 'in' crowd for at least the whole day.

"Seifer, over here, y'know!" Rai, another football player (and one of his closest friends) called. Seifer smiled at the giant, beside him sat his small girlfriend, Fuu.

Beside the blond jock, Hayner was glaring at his friends who laughed at him. "Have fun, Hayner!" Olette called with a wave. He replied with a flip of the bird. All the while the two blonds were advancing on the table were Seifer's coffee, and breakfast sandwich lay.

The Quarterback pushed the skater into a seat before taking his own. "How was the movie?" he asked the couple. Rai, Fuu, Seifer, and Hayner were the only ones sitting at this table. Everyone else had to stare at them from afar.

"It was okay," Fuu shrugged, her voice was soft and happy. Hayner blinked surprised that she said more than two words.

"Okay enough to go see again?" Seifer added, tearing a piece from the sandwich.

"No way, man," Rai replied, pulling Fuu closer to himself. Seifer laughed, shoving more food into his mouth.

Fuu smiled at Hayner. "Morning," she said sweetly.

Hayner blinked, flabbergasted. "Hey," he choked out with a small uncertain smile of his own. Were all those things, the "y'know" and the hardly speaking, just things they hide behind? Hayner threw a confused glance at Seifer, then back at the couple in front of him.

The jock rolled his eyes and leaned over. "Do you honestly think we're like this all the time?" he asked in his ear. Hayner nodded. Another eye roll. "Well we aren't, Fuu's just shy, and Rai's happy being there, and I'm self centered in public because I finally have people to pay attention to me. You get used to me not being a complete ass all the time; it should be something that you'll enjoy."

Hayner turned to stare at the senior, "why are telling me this?"

"Because on Halloween, after the kiss, the first thing you said was that you didn't want things to change between us. I asked why, and you said you wanted to get to know me more." Seifer whispered, running a hand through his bleach blond hair (which had no beanie covering it). "So here I am, letting you get to know me more, showing you that there's more to me that I let on," he added.

Hayner stared at him, "Seif-"

"Seifer! Just the Quarterback that I wanted to see!" One of the cheerleaders called, running over to their table. In an instant Fuu's frown was plastered on her face, Rai tensed up, and Seifer painted on a shit-eating grin that didn't reach his eyes. The scarred man had his arm along the back of Hayner's chair still but he leaned back further into his seat.

"What do you want Kairi?" he asked in annoyance.

Kairi's red hair bounced as she did. "We, the cheerios, had this idea that on Friday you would spend the whole day shirtless!" she told with a grin.

Seifer sighed, "The teachers are alright with this?"

"Yes."

"You should do it," Hayner voiced, chuckling lightly. It would be payback for this morning-Hayner hated being cold.

A blond eye brow raised, he said, "I want a hundred munny by the end of the day, that's the only way I'll do it, and if you get more than that I'll wear a fucking Santa hat." He smirked, a real one, at the boy sitting beside him.

The cheerleader squealed and ran back to her team to tell them of the good news. "You're going to end up shirtless, and with a Santa hat…" Fuu told, sipping her juice.

Seifer sighed, "I know that."

**-((Little time skip AWAY~))- **

The bell that signaled the beginning of lunch rang; the halls were engulfed in students, most of them took off towards the lunch line before it could get any bigger, while the rest snickered at their friends who were joining the line or being held back for detention. And that's where they found him.

Mr. Blond-and-popular. He was leaning against a locker, his blond hair still uncovered, aquamarine eyes still cold, and scar still on his face. Roxas was the first to say something. "Hey Seifer," he said, yes it wasn't creative and quite frankly it was boring.

The senior shrugged. "Made some easy money," he told pulling out a wad of cash from his back pocket, "two hundred, exact."

"Is that for Friday?" Hayner asked pointing to the money as well as gawking at the senior.

"Yes."

"Like… for serious?" Hayner asked again.

Roxas glanced from one blond to another. "What's going on, on Friday?"

The quarterback smirked. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he told, picking at the invisible dirt from under his finger nail. Returning the money to his back pocket he pulled out another thing, "No need to worry," he added, giving the object a little shake.

Hayner blinked. "Is that- but how?" he gaped pointing at the black object in the senior's hand.

"Never give the office anything," he winked before turning his back to the others.

"What was that?" Roxas asked after Seifer rounded the corner.

"…his fucking hat."

**-((Time skip AWAY~))-**

It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and all were ready for this one big break, not a student was silent- not even Riku. It was Friday at last, and most were now counting down the hours until they could leave. Some counted down to Christmas (and other holidays), but what was on everyone's mind was Seifer's eighteenth birthday.

"Take it off, take it off, take it off-!" The crowd of girls chanted, fist pumping the air, and bouncing up and down. Seifer stood tall in the middle, a proud smirk plastered on his lips as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Throwing the plain black t-shirt into the crowd and in return one of the girls threw him a red Santa hat.

"There you go ladies. Keep the shirt, I won't be needing it today," he voiced, the girls made an opening for him to exit out of- and he did just that.

Out in the open Seifer stood in his bare-chested glory. "I can't believe I agreed to this," he hissed under his breath. Down the hall way Seifer went, cat calls and wolf whistles followed, some people called out 'work it girlfriend'… but that was the football team, they don't really count as people.

"Damn Seifer, trying to impress someone?" a tall, lanky red head asked as he began to follow the shirtless teen.

"Shut it Axel, go bother Roxas –or something," the blond hissed.

Axel held his hands up. "He ain't here yet, so you're stuck with me," the pyro grinned, green eyes twinkling with glee. Seifer cursed.

"So why are you walking around half dressed in the middle of winter?" Axel asked leaning against a vending machine. Seifer just stared. "Cheerios?"

"…Cheerleaders."

"Aah…"

"Ya," Seifer turned his back to the red head, aquamarine eyes searching the halls for Fuu or Rai, hell even Hayner-someone to talk to other than Axel.

"_Prrik."_ That was the sound of a permanent marker opening. _"Shrrik"_ that was the sound of it hitting his back and moving around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seifer asked glaring over his shoulder.

Axel grinned at him. "Tagging you," he replied and began writing again.

The blond sighed. "What are you writing?"

"You mean, 'what am I drawing?' But for your information, I am drawing this pretty little rainbow; I even have all the different colors!" Axel told holding all the markers up.

"Why a rainbow?"

"For gay rights, yo!" Axel grinned. "The whole school knows that you're bi, and it's a rumor that you and Hayner are hooking up."

"We aren't."

Axel snickered. "…yet." he added under his breath.

Seifer chuckled. "Yet," he repeated.

**-((A/N: it needed some Axel goodness… now, back to the Seiner.))-**

"Food, glorious food!" Pence sang, the others laughing as they followed him to the line.

"So, Hayner… did you see Seifer yet?" Olette asked, an all-knowing smile on her lips.

"No," the three boys replied.

"Did he actually do it?" Hayner added. Olette's smile grew as she pointed to the front of the line. "No fucking way!" Hayner shouted before he busted out laughing.

"I hear he's charging people who want to tag him," Pence voiced, shoving a French fry in his mouth as he paid for their food-that was his Christmas present for them, lunch. "You should totally write something," he told, tray in hand as they made their way to the normal table (that was five tables away from the football teams).

"But I don't have any money, and if I did I wouldn't know what to write!"

"Hey, Roxas!" Tidus, a football player called from behind the group.

"Hello Tidus," Olette smiled, replying for the blond.

The tanned blond smiled. "You guys wanna sit with us today?" He asked the group.

Olette answered for them. "We would be happy to!"

"You're an evil, evil woman, 'lette-you really are," Hayner whispered to her as he sat down at the jocks table, right beside Rai.

"I know," she replied sweetly, then quickly starting a conversation with Fuu across the table. Tearing into his burger, Hayner glared at the clock hanging on the wall across from him, falling into deep and angry thoughts about nothing and everything. "Hayner, be a dear and switch places with Fuu, it's hard to hold up a conversation with the whole table yelling," Olette voiced sweetly.

The dirty blond stared at Fuu, then to her neighbor who was yelling at someone further down the table. "You really are a bitch, Olette. When this day is over I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what, Hayner? Glare at me? Because really, it only makes you look much cuter than you actually are."

Pence snicker, "Oooh, burn!" he said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you man, fuck you," he cursed, pointing at the tubby boy as Fuu and Hayner both stood up to switch places. _"I'm going to die… I'm going to die, and come back as a ghost and kill everyone,"_ he thought as he sat in the seat next to his shirtless neighbor.

"You're an idiot, there's no way in hell that that girl would even think about dating someone like you," the shirtless neighbor of Hayner's yelled, pointing from the cowboy hat wearing jock to a girl a couple of tables away. "You'll fuck anything in a skirt, and she ain't the type of girl to be fucked and then dumped," he added.

"Oh c'mon! You're such a fucking hypocrite!" The cowboy hat wearing jock shouted back at him, his arms moving as he spoke.

"Pst, I never dated a day in my life, I get drunk at a party and find the drunkest girl- and okay, sometimes guys- and find the closest empty room and fuck 'em and leave! They all know what they're getting from me." The blond jock replied with his own raised voice.

"I still have a better chance with Selphie than you have with H-" the cowboy hat wearing teen was elbowed by his neighbor. "What-? Oh…" he stared past the shirtless boy and to Hayner who was glaring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"_What was I thinking, me, with someone like him-ha! Fucking insane. Why did it have to be him? Anyone but him,"_ Hayner thought, resting him chocolate eyes on Olette, who stared at him sadly. _"You don't know anything, you have Pence, Roxas has Axel, and who do I have, huh? I have fucking no one." _He stood and left, it was simple and yet with every step he took he felt smaller and smaller, and weaker and weaker.

He didn't stop walking, ignoring the cold, and sitting on the front steps of the school. _"God, I'm being an emo pussy. Fuck, how will I ever be able to look at myself the same again?"_ He thought angrily, running fingers through his tangled curly hair.

"You're going to catch a cold," a familiar voice told him.

"Fuck off, Seifer, I'm busy" he hissed out throwing a glare over his shoulder.

Seifer sighed, sitting beside the other anyways, "Ivrine is a retard, ignore his stupidity."

"I can't; it's the truth."

"And it's never bothered you before now, why is this time any different?" the senior asked, aquamarine eyes boring into chocolate brown. The moping blond had nothing to say, nothing he was willing to say. The jock sighed; "I haven't slept with anyone since, y'know…" he told staring out to the road.

"I know…" the other replied quietly.

"I haven't even flirted with anyone-other than you, chickenwuss."

"I know."

"Then come back inside, I'm fucking cold," Seifer cursed, jumping to his feet. Hayner slowly stood as well. "Soo…" Seifer began scratching the back of his head as he held open the door for the younger boy.

"So…?" Hayner replied as he stepped through the door way, shivering when the warm air hit his cool body.

"You coming to the party on the 22nd?" The senior asked awkwardly as he rubbed his chest; an attempt to warm himself.

"Um… isn't that your birthday?"

The jock smirked. "Yup," he began walking (backwards) down the hall. "So you coming or not?"

The curly haired boy blinked, mouth gaped slightly as he tried to think of something- anything- to say. "H-how many people are going?" he croaked; Hayner was not fond of getting drunk around a lot of people; after all, he was an unpredictable drunk with heightened emotions.

"Anyone and everyone," Seifer replied with a shrug.

"Um…" Hayner gulped. _"No getting smashed then…"_ he thought biting his bottom lips. "Shit, fine I'll go… BUT!" He added with a smirk.

"But what?"

"You have to let me write something," Hayner nodded toward Seifer's naked chest.

Pulling a black permanent marker, Seifer asked, "Is that it?" Hayner nodded. Within a second the marker touched his cool skin over his heart. "What'cha writing?" he asked staring down at the junior.

"Nothing," the other mumbled still writing away, with a small smile Hayner stepped back to admire his work. Seifer glanced down; the 'message' was in roman numerals, periods after every number and a dash thrown in twice.

"Is this a phone number?" Seifer smirked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

The boy in front of him shrugged, "I don't know, make what you will of it," he smiled, handing the marker back.

"I'll see you Wednesday, chickenwuss."

"Where?"

"Ivrine's," Seifer replied, both boys had large grins plastered on their lips. "We probably look like a bunch of retards," Seifer laughed, he felt lighter than air.

"Oh well," Hayner laughed punching the elder in the gut. "I'll see you Wednesday, asshole."

**-((it's late… damn it, oh well.))-**

"Mom!" Hayner shouted, running down a flight of stairs.

"Don't listen to a word this liar says Mom, he's full of bullshit-I'm an angel child, I swear! I didn't do anything wrong!" That was Hayner's older brother, adopted older brother, Zell. He's had to miss with that spiky blond hair and a bloody tattoo on his face. And if you were still able to not see him, his loud voice would certainly steal your attention.

"You're as much as an angel as I am a ballerina," their father voiced from behind his book. He was a tall man, with dirty blond hair like Hayner's, but straight.

The woman in the kitchen giggled, "Oh honey, why didn't you tell me you were a dancer! Was our first dance just some act?" the woman asked as she walked into the living room, a bowl of batter in her arm.

"Are you saying that Zell is an angel, dear? Because if so, I think that you've been blind and deaf for all these years. My, I think you're the one putting on the act."

"Mom, can I go to this party tonight?" Hayner cut in, the blond adults eyes traveled to him.

"Wh-"

"Please Mom, it's for Seifer's eighteenth birthday, and he wanted me to go and-"

"Is this the guy that you were telling me about?" His mother asked with a small smile on her face. Hayner nodded.

"Wait just a second- my son has a crush on another guy?" His father's deep voice cut through the silence. Zell stood at a still by the younger blond's side, staring off into space.

"That's beside's the point dear," the woman told her husband. "Do as you please Hayner, but I want you in your bed- or at least home- when I wake up, do you understand me?"

"Thanks Mum!"

**X**

It was a Wednesday night; actually it was the 22nd of December, which happened to fall on Seifer's birthday. Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas stepped through the front door, and the scene they were greeted with was mind boggling.

"How many people fucking showed up?" Roxas voiced what was on his and his friend's minds. Hayner nodded in agreement, staring at the mass of people around Ivrine's house. "Good thing he has a huge house…" the spiky blond mumbled.

"I read that just about everyone at school was going to show up…" Olette answered, her eyes traveling the crowd to see if she could spot anyone that she knew. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Fuujin, "Fuu!" she called pushing her way through the crowd.

Pence smiled at the two blonds. "Gotta go make sure that she doesn't drink too much. You know how she is when she's drunk," Hayner and Roxas bid him farewell.

"Well, I'm going to go find Axel; he should be in here somewhere…" Roxas shouted over the music that seemed to go up a couple volumes. "Have fun with Seifer," he joked, punching the other in the arm before he too joined the crowd.

The curly haired boy sighed. "Now where is he…?" he mumbled to himself as he wormed his way from the living room to the kitchen. Gripping a bear from the counter he got some dude with a bottle opener to open it before he left the nearly empty kitchen (well, of people).

Taking a gulp of his bitter drink, his brown eyes traveled the people in the living room from a different vantage point. Nope, still no Seifer, but Hayner did spot Pence, Olette, Fuujin and Raijin. Whispering a curse under his breath, Hayner then moved to another room. Nope, Seifer wasn't in that one, _"what about outside?"_ he thought, stepping out into the cold air. Nope, only Axel was out there having a smoke. Wait, Axel was here, but Roxas wasn't?

"Where's Rox?" Hayner asked, head poking out from the open door.

The redhead shrugged. "Dunno, maybe taking a piss?"

Rolling his brown eyes Hayner copied the redhead's shrug. "Whatever. Have you see Seifer anywhere?"

At that Axel laughed, throwing the butt into the white fluffy snow. "Last time I heard he was down stairs in a drinking contest and that was about ten minutes ago…"

Hayner nodded. "Thanks man," before traveling in the direction that he believed that this basement was in. Actually finding the basement wasn't that hard, it was actually get in that was the problem.

"Drink, drink, drink," the mass chanted together. The small group sitting around a table threw their heads back, each gulping down the amber liquid. Hayner smiled softly from his spot on the stairs. Seifer was happily drinking away his eighteenth birthday.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a red plastic cup in front of his face. "I thought you looked like you needed it." It was Roxas.

Hayner smiled up at his friend. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking the cup and giving his empty bottle of beer to the other. "Be a dear and find somewhere to put that," he grinned.

"Whatever ass, have you seen Axel anywhere?"

"Have you checked the back yard?" Hayner questioned. Roxas opened and closed his mouth, then turned to go back up the stairs to find his 'other half'.

At this moment Hayner really wished that he had Seifer's cell number, just so he could get his attention instead of just standing here looking like an idiot watching him. Staring down at the cup in his hand he shrugged. "Bottoms up," he mumbled, taking on big gulp of the mixed drink. It was strong; Roxas must have put too much alcohol in it. Oh well. The quicker he gets drunk, the better.

The curly blond sighed. _"I'll come back here later…"_ he thought as he made his way up the stairs slowly.

**-x-**

It was well into the party, and about an hour after Hayner arrived, and still Seifer didn't even bother to see if he was here or not. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered under his breath. Hayner found his way through the thick crowd in the living room, the mass of people pressed up against each other dancing in beat with the music.

He pushed his way through the crowd until he stood with his friends. "Hey guys," he spoke, Olette, Pence, Roxas and Axel greeted him from their spot from the couch.

"Hey, did you find him?" Axel asked, staring at his boyfriend hungrily.

"Ya."

"So why aren't you with him?" Olette asked, leaning on Pence; she was just starting to feel the affect of the alcohol in her system.

Hayner shrugged. "If he wants me he can come find me," he told, leaning against the arm of the same couch.

Roxas giggled, (yes, Roxas giggles while drunk). "Looks like you won't have to wait very long~!"

And with that Hayner glanced up and in the direction that Roxas was pointing toward. There he was in all his blond eighteen glory. Seifer had his cell phone pulled out as he leaned against a wall. His pocket vibrated, causing him to jump.

'**Where r u?'** it read when he flipped his phone open. Hayner smiled, replying to the message quickly. On the other side of the room Seifer rose a blond eyebrow before glancing up, a smile making its way to his lips when he saw the junior.

Hayner waved coolly at him, his own twin smile on his lips as he bid his friends ado. "Took you long enough to try to find me," Hayner told when he was in hearing distance.

The jock shrugged. "It's crowded, what do you want me to say?" For someone who just came from a drinking game, he wasn't slurring his words, nor swaying on his feet. The rumors that he could hold his alcohol must be true then.

Hayner shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Nah, you were just too busy drinking the night away."

The senior held up a finger. "That too," he smirked before bringing that same hand to cup the smaller male's cheek. "How much have you had to drink tonight, wuss?" Their noses touched, both stared at one another with half lidded eyes.

"I'm still sober, if that's what you're asking," he mumbled, tilting his head upwards so that their lips were slightly touching.

"Buzzed?" Their alcohol smelled breath mingled with each other, as butterflies fluttered in Hayner's stomach.

"Yes."

Seifer hummed. "Good," before kissing the younger roughly. They wasted no time in opening their mouths to get a better taste of each other; the kiss was rough, teeth hitting teeth, tongues battling for dominance, even though they both knew who would win, but it was theirs.

They didn't need to break for air, they simply breathed through their noses, not wanting to spate for even a moment. But what they did break for was when Seifer switched their positions against the wall. "Fuck," Hayner hissed as he painfully connected with the wall, only be silenced by lips and a leg between his.

Seifer broke the kiss with a pull of the junior's bottom lip, "You're coming home with me lamer, and there's nothing you can do about it," before kissing along the younger's jaw.

"But my… mom," Hayner panted titling his head to the side to allow the jock better access.

"Fuck your mom."

He pulled on the shaggy blond hair that was normally hidden with a beanie until Hayner could look the other in the eye. "Please don't," he grimaced.

With a roll of aquamarine eyes, Seifer snorted, "no shit, I'm not actually going to touch your mother." Seifer proceeded to lean in to kiss the smaller again, but was met with a sharp tug on his hair causing his to moan.

Hayner smirked. "Are you turned on by _hair pulling_? Oh my," he teased tugging on the blond locks again; he was met with another moan.

"Tease," Seifer hissed as he took hold of the smaller boy's arms and pulling him forwards, grinding his hips into Hayner's. Hayner's chocolate eyes widened, as he bit down a moan. "Ya feel that? That means you're coming home with me, wuss."

"I'm not someone that you can just fuck, and leave, jackass," he hissed the hold that he had on Seifer's hair loosened.

"Never planned on it, Hayner," he told as he pecked the younger's cheek.

The curly haired boy smiled. "Well then, how far is to your apartment?"

The jock returned it with his own grin. "Five minutes at max."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the fuck out of here!" Hayner exclaimed pushing the other towards the front door.

Seifer chuckled all the way. "I'm warning you now, chicky, I have a dog (if you don't remember), and she's a hyper one."

"Ya, and I have a brother, father and mother at my house… who cares, let's go before I change my mind!"

The jock's eyes widened slightly as he threw his coat on, pulling the other boy along with him. "Well then, we wouldn't want that."

**Xoxoxoxox**

**M.B.C.R says: I'm done! It only took me two months, but I'm done… and it's very late. But this was my holiday Seiner fic, that I ended up forgetting about for a few weeks. And yes, I plan on having a SECOND PART to it. It'll have more Zell, and will have Squall in it. :3 **

**I would also like to mention that I've turned to the dark side and started to like Seifer/Squall now, I'm sorry! –cries-**


	2. The Old Gang

**The Old Gang**

The morning after(s) was always what he hated the most. The breath in his ear in a slow, steady pace caused his eyes to snap open. The light coming in from his open blinds were what caused him to shut them again in agony. This is what Seifer hated; he hated trying to re-think of yesterday's events.

It took him a moment to short these things out though; he was in his own bed, the hand and arm laying on his chest indeed belonged to a man, and Sasha had not yet killed this man. This confused him greatly, for Sasha did not like his partners- that was the reason why he never brought them home with him. And speaking of the husky, she lay on the other side of him (clearly just arriving) nudging him gently with her damp nose.

Aquamarine eyes opened into a squint. "What?" he grumbled. Sasha's tail thumbed against the bed in a steady rhythm. She whined and crawled on to him, her tail thumbing loudly against the bed. The boy lying on his chest stirred. Glancing down for the first time, Seifer's aquamarine eyes widened. Then blinked. Blinked again. Stared up at the dog that wiggled happily, "I'm dreaming. I'm going back to bed," he told the dog that whined in reply.

The boy lying on his chest yawned, "What's for breakfast," he muttered into the warm and naked chest. His eyes still closed as he snuggled up closer, "you stink," he added as he clung to the older male.

Seifer smirked, "that's the smell of a man, wuss, you should get used to that smell if you plan on staying with me." His memory had finally returned, he blamed the alcohol induced sleep right after a wicked round of the wrestling between the sheets. The senior felt a light smack on his chest before the other male pushed himself away and into a sitting position.

The smaller male groaned as stretched his shoulders; I would like to point out that they were decorated in dark purple hickeys leading from his neck and jaw (one love bite stood out on his back). The blanket that seconds ago warmed him lay pooled around his slightly brushed hips. "What time is it anyways," he yawned his brown eyes staring down at the senior who smirked up at him.

Sasha the golden husky wiggled violently when Seifer made a move to stretch. She bounced off the bed than back on to the eighteen year old. "Ow, fucking dog, calm the fuck down," he hissed pushing her head away with his hand. The younger teen by his side laughed loudly before the dog decided to smother him with good morning kisses. Seifer smirked when he heard his lover squawk in mock disgust at the slobber.

The aquamarine eyed adult (yes, that's right he's an adult now) took the window of opportunity to escape from the bed and attempt to find something to cloth his nudity. A cat call shouted from the bed, and the newly recognized adult smirked over his shoulder, "and this is what a man looks like," he informed as he turned to face his lover in the bed his arms held up in the way of 'bask in my awesome manliness'.

The junior snickered, "I saw enough of that last night," he replied with his own smirk. Damn Seifer was rubbing off on him already.

Sasha took this as a cue to escape out the bedroom door and wait in the kitchen in till they finished whatever they were doing.

Seifer chuckled, "Correction, you felt," he ran his hands over his chest before traveling south, "all off this last night more than you saw it." The teenager in bed cheeks darkened as the eighteen year old stood at the foot of the bed.

"J-just get dressed Seifer, I should be heading home soon," he stuttered as his cheeks darkened even more as Seifer slowly climbed back onto the bed. "Seifer, down boy!" he mumbled out before being pushed into a laying position.

Lips ghosted over the skin of the teenager's neck as the newly recognized adult spoke, "you love what I can do to you just by looking at you," their gazes locked and noses touched, "Hayner." A shiver went down the junior's spine with the saying of his name. And suddenly the warmth was gone; Seifer was across the room pulling a pair of boxers on that followed by a pair of pants.

"Tease!" Hayner grumbled as the adult threw him a pair of his clean boxers, he counterattacked with a pillow.

**-x-x-x-**

"Well isn't this romantic," Hayner smiled up at the senior. He felt like breaking out in a skip as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Twilight Town at one of the busiest time of day- 1:30PM. In the senior's other hand he held a leach which was attached to his energetic and insanely friendly dog.

"Shut up or I'll push you into that snow bank," staring down from the corner of his eyes, "and leave you there," he added with a tsk.

The junior came to a halt, "I doubt that you could," he sneered. Dear whatever god, this boy was already starting to become like Seifer… we're doomed.

A pale blond eye brow shot up, "Seriously?" Nod. Aquamarine eyes glanced down at the dog that was staring back at him with a gleam in her doggy eyes before glancing at the smaller blond than back up at her master. Seifer smirked, "well then," he voiced dropping the leash and in the same fluent movement threw the smaller blond onto his shoulder.

And almost immediately Hayner let out a very unmanly and loud scream, "you wouldn't dare! Put me down!" he shouted voice cracking.

Seifer chuckled, "if you say so…" he smirked be for dumping the poor boy into a snow bank.

"Oof," Hayner grunted when he made contact, eyes shut tightly, "I can't believe you just did that!" Seifer merely shrugged.

**-x-x-x-**

They walked in till they reached their destination, "So I guess this is goodbye for now?" Hayner voiced his thoughts as he stood facing the senior. Hayner stood on his front step that allowed him to stand at the same height as the senior.

The older male smiled softly at him, "you have my cell number, feel free to contact me." Sealing the moment with a quick kiss. Or what was meant to be one before Hayner held him there by wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

They kissed, mouths open and tongues meshing together in prefect sync. Hands gripping clothing as it deepened, teeth clicked against each other in their attempts to consume the other's face. Finally, they broke apart. "I'll see you around chicky," Seifer whispered giving the other boy's swollen lips a light peck before leaving the same way they came, Sasha following her master happily.

**-x-x-x-**

It was later than evening that Hayner discovered Zell was having a bunch of his old buddies over for Christmas break, and that he wanted his younger brother to drag his new boyfriend over. "That sounds like a great idea Zell, Seifer should spend the break over here. You said that he wasn't going to be seeing his parents at all, and we're going to be housing a bunch of these seniors (as well as our own distant family) might as well add another one!" The boy's mother exclaimed happily. She actually only agreed because she wanted to know who her baby was seeing.

"But- but, we just started dating! And maybe he has other plans!" Hayner shouted waving his hands around like a mad man on crack.

Placing a hand on her youngest son's cheek, "I want him here tomorrow, so start trying to get a hold of him," and with that she merely smiled cheekily before returning to the movie that played in the living room.

With that Hayner pulled out his cellular device, and that was where he began his battle as he slowly trekked up the stairs to his bedroom. To call or not to call, that was the question as he collapsed on his bed heavily. It was now or never, **you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night**, he typed in quickly on his phone and sent it before he could chicken out.

"Oh god, no, what did I do?" He exclaimed clutching the device painfully in his hands. "I shouldn't have done that, gah, what was I thinking?" he shouted at the phone. It beeped. Chocolate orbs blinked down at the object, **new text message**, it read on screen.

**Sure, but I'm bringing Sasha. Not gonna leave her alone on Christmas Eve. **That's what it said, word for word. It took a moment to sink in that this was Seifer Almasy he was talking to. When it finally did he screamed, an excited and very unmanly one with a hint of squeal in it, before chucking his phone up into the air and bolted to the door. He was out before the phone could even hit the bed.

Running down the stairs at an unrealistic speed, almost tripping twice, he sped into the living room with a large grin on his face. "He can come- only if he brings his dog," he grinned leaning against the arch way for support. His knees felt weak as his heart jumped for joy, Seifer was meeting his family. His smile fell, holy shit Seifer's going to be meeting his parents, and Zell, and Zell's FRIENDS! He hasn't even met Zell's friends!

His mother waved a hand dismissfully over her shoulder, "alright honey, Mommy's watching a movie right now. We'll talk about it in detail later." Hayner nodded at her back before returning back to his room.

It wasn't in till later than night that their first guest showed up. She was a blonde haired woman who stood up straight, and had this 'stuck up' (for a lack of a batter word) aura around her. Her long dirty blonde hair pulled in a hair clip, while the rest framed her face. Her sky blue eyes sparkling behind small white framed glasses that she later tucked into her case before placing it in her inner jacket pocket. This is Quistis Trepe, Zell's (can you believe it) girlfriend.

Hayner couldn't help but fall to his knees in laughter. His mother gushed as she hugged the girl to her chest tightly. "Welcome to the family dear!" she gushed with a crush. The blonde haired man patted his eldest son on the shoulder.

"And here I thought that you were gay," the boys' father said ruffling Zell's spikes with pride. This caused Hayner to bellow even louder with laughter, near the point that he was turning blue to the face from lack of oxygen as he rolled around on the hallway floor.

"Nah, I'll leave the role of queer to Hayner," Zell replied with a wicked grin on that tattooed face of his as his eyes glinted wickedly down at his brother. Hayner stopped in his rolling and his laughing, his face turning beat red, from anger or embarrassment we don't know. "So when is your other half going to join us?"

Hayner moped on the ground with his hands and feet crossed as his cheeks that where still tainted pink puffed out. He turned his head stubbornly away from his family, "Sometime tomorrow," he replied before sticking his nose in the air. He quickly jumped from his sitting position to escape up the stairs, now seeing that the attention was brought back to himself. "I'm going to bed!"

Zell caught on though, "no sexting you hormonal teenager you," he teased. Letting a mock gasp slip out when his brother flip him off before disappearing up the stairs and out of sight.

**x.x.x.x**

Walking in front of her master Sasha led the adult to his destination. It was nearly noon, and children played in the snow as man and dog passed. The disconnected leash hung limb from around his neck; Sasha pranced along enjoying the light snow fall from the heavens. They were now walking down the chicken-wuss's street; his house looming at the end.

Seifer Almasy didn't get nervous, he kicked nerves ass to hell and back. And yet he found that his palms sweated ever so slightly. This was not cool; not even close. With hands quickly whipped on his jeans, Seifer raised a knuckle to knock on the door. He was by no means a chicken.

Sasha sat proud and proper by his side, shouts of 'I'm getting it' called from inside the house. A fake large grin and a head full of blonde hair was what he was met with when the door was open. Once ice blue eyes landed on the tall blonde his smile turned wolfish. "Never thought the likes of you would be gay," he teased holding the door

Seifer sneered, "Never thought the likes of you would have gotten adopted, but look at where you are," Seifer chuckled. This was not how he wanted to spend his Christmas Eve. He was not happy. "Looks like a chicken-wuss can actually do something with his life after all."

Behind the tattooed boy a brunette's head popped out from behind. It was Selphie, she waved zealously. "Hey Seifer, didn't know if you were actually going to show up!" She pulled the high school senior into the house, Sasha following at his heels like the well trained dog that she was.

After throwing his jacket at Zell with a sneer and kicking his boots off and placing them along the wall Selphie nearly pulled his arm out of his socked to get him into the living room were the guests and the adults sat conversing with one another. Irvine gave him a wave in greeting, because well… c'mon they just saw each other two nights ago. This wasn't something out of the ordinary.

"Got the girl yet?" Seifer sneered making a gesture to the girl who clung to his arm.

Irvine gave him a dry laugh, "ya well, fuck you. You cheated," he grimaced. It wasn't every day that one lost an 'I bet I can date this person before you date that person' competition with Seifer fucking Almasy, Mr. un-commitment! Ha, what a riot!

Lifting a blonde brow, his beanie was no longer present on top of his head and his hair was slicked back. He looked like what he did when he was at that military school in his youth (well young in his youth) back when… he cracked his knuckles to rid him of those thoughts. Aquamarine eyes traveled around the room, they rested on a blonde haired woman with glasses resting on her nose.

"Seifer Almasy, I haven't seen you for what was it? Three or four years now? You actually had us worried," Quistis scolded standing up to meet the man properly. Seifer could only stare down at her with a cold expression. A cough brought his attention away from the girl and to his… boyfriend's… parents.

"You must be Seifer," Hayner's mother smiled, standing. Her husband stood up along with her, he was the one who held out a hand in greeting. "This is my husband Zidane, and I'm Garnet. We've heard so much about you," she smiled largely.

Seifer raised a brow, who in their right mind named a kid after a hunk of stone? Well he couldn't judge, he's heard far worse names in his life than Ruby, or whatever it was. "Nice to meet you," he replied far too easily shaking the man's hand. Sasha wagged her tail at his side; it made a loud thump every time it would make contact with the ground.

Zell huffed in reply, "since when are you ever civil?" he grumbled crossing his hands over his chest.

"Quit being a baby, grow up," Quistis' stern voice sounded from her seat. Zell stuck his tongue out as a reply. Sasha took this a sign to leave her master to his own devices and go in search for her 'mama'. Following her nose in till it took her into the typical high school boy's room, it was a mess. Clothes thrown hazardly over whatever open space, possibly hiding rotten food, or sharp objects. Sasha blinked, ears titling to the side when the figure in the bed groaned and snuggled into its blankets further. Tail wagging, the dog navigated herself through the war zone and nudged the sleeping human.

"Merre," he groaned batting away the cold nose half heartily. Sasha let out a high pitched whine and a playful bark before licking the sleeping boy's face. "Jesus, stop, goddamn it." The teenager sat up, batting the nose away lightly, still half asleep. He blinked blindly at the dog who sat wagging her tail violently beside the bed. "Sasha!" he exclaimed finally jumping out of the bed in realization.

If his dog was here, then the god like blonde was here as well, Hayner thought in a panic digging through his closet for something clean. "Why is there never anything clean when I need it!" he wailed loudly picking up stray clothes from his floor, giving them a good sniff before deciding wither or not they were acceptable. Most he sniffed, grimaced a chucked them in an unused corner of his room.

By the end a large mountain of clothes, mostly camo, lay on the floor—his floor cleaned except for the stay school books and overdue homework. Throwing on the long sleeved green shirt and dark navy blue jeans he held his arms out, "do I look acceptable?" he asked the dog.

"You look fine 'wuss," a voice in the door way replied for the dog. Hayner smiled shyly at his, could you believe it, boyfriend. Seifer shook his head at the boy's appearance, the younger blonde's hair still yet to be gelled back into perfection. "Finish your priming, chicken," he sighed, eyes traveling over the 'war torn' room with a raised brow.

"Shut your—" Hayner began holding his hand up when the senior opened his mouth to reply with some witting comment. "Just go back downstairs; I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

**x.x.x.x.x**

The stairs creaked as he casually stepped down them, shouting shouted from the basement. Hayner peeked his head in to the living room, only for his mother to say, "I've moved them to the basement," she sipped her glass of wine in content before adding, "you need to bring him around more often."

Hayner nodded; faint blush on his cheeks as he continued his way to the basement were the group of seniors were conversing loudly. "Oh shut up chickenwuss!" he heard his boyfriend snarl and caused the junior to pause. Was he talking to him?

"This is my house Almasy!" Zell's voice retorted even louder.

"Now boys—" the calm female's voice was cut off at the sound of both boys snarls before a thunk—Hayner now knew why his mother put all the crappy furniture, as well as nothing breakable down in the basement. The blonde gulped, why was he nervous in his own house? He took a deep breath and quickly bounced down the remaining stairs just as Zell and Seifer rolled over a couch in their 'fighting'.

They were chuckling, so it wasn't really fighting—maybe playful romping? Hayner really hoped that Seifer didn't have an overall thing for blondes, and that he was just special—or be prepared for some brotherly battling over the scarred blonde. "What did I miss?" he questioned, causing the boys to pause in their rolling to stare at him before continuing.

"About, get your fucking elbow out of my face, time chicky," Seifer grunted using his feet to push the small male away from him. Zell was forced to roll away from the older male, both boys hair was slightly out of place—Seifer quickly corrected that by running a hand through it, causing it to flatten.

Hayner smiled at his boy…friend, he still couldn't get used to that word—it still seen shivers now his back at the thought. "What's with the chickenwuss thing?" he questioned gesturing to his brother.

"I see that he knows of your horrid nicknames," Zell chuckled dusting himself off. Irvine pushed the couch over in its rightful placement. "Who had to deal with the dump-shits title?"

"I did actually," Hayner replied with a shrug.

"The Chickenwuss title seems to run in the family," Seifer smirked. The door bell sounded from upstairs, breaking the small staring contest that Zell and Seifer got into. Zell took off to answer it, while the rest of the group well into a peaceful quiet. Hayner wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso, while the senior rested an arm around his shoulders kissing the top of his head affectionately. Irvine and Selphie collapsed onto the couch, that a few moments ago, was over turned, while flirting carelessly. Quistis lowered herself onto the loveseat as she watched the two blondes with a puzzled gaze—she had never seen Seifer this affectionate during his time at the orphanage, or during school.

The sound of Zell's voice conversing one-sided sounded as footsteps creaked down the stairs. Zell's spiked head appeared first followed by a brunette. The scarred blonde froze, as aquamarine and storm blue eyes met. "Squall!" Selphie called to the new comer hugging the slightly taller teen.

Hayner stared from one scarred teen to the other. "Ice princess; there really is a first time for everything…" Seifer sneered. His lips pulled up over his teeth in a grimace, his brows pulled into a frown as the two stared down each other.

"Haven't seen you for years Almasy," Squall replied storm grey eyes held emotions that Seifer had not seen since they were young children. Squall was happy to see him. The scarred blonde couldn't believe it.

Seifer grimaced at the past memories that brought on much unwanted and forgotten emotions within him. Seifer glanced down at Hayner before his eyes resettled on the brunette. "And I was hoping for a couple of more years Squall," he hissed turning from the group before sauntering up the stairs. It took him every muscle in his body not to slam the front door on his way out before he fell to the stairs with a heavy sigh. "Fucking bitch," he cursed clutching the bridge of his nose.

Years ago Squall and he used to be close, best of friends when they were growing up. Over the years their differences pulled them away from each other, but they were still tight. They were the only ones left of the gang from the orphanage. They had a pact. That was until Seifer started… feeling for him.

"I never thought you were the suicidal type," Squall voiced closing the door behind him.

"What are you even doing here?" Seifer hissed as he stood.

"Zell invited me."

The blonde snorted, turning to the brunette, "and since when have you bothered to ever partake in something like this?"

Squall stood silently staring at the taller blonde as the elder moved to stand in front him, "since I found out that you lived in this town. We grew up together and… since… that day we haven't spoken. We were like family once Seifer, I want to try to get that back."

"Look at the little fucking hero you've become. You're trying so hard to play this role Squall, but you honestly don't mean it. You're selfish and you hide behind that unselfish front you put on. You're making this seem like it's for the best for all of us but the fact is you're guilty. News flash Leonhart, you're the one who walked out on me. You're the one that cut all your ties with this group of friends and with me. You had everything you ever wanted, you have your family… your true biological family… you have your friends and I swear Selphie mentioned that you have some dame back home. So why the fuck are you suddenly so god damn hell bent on going down memory lane with me."

Squall brushed his hand through his hair in annoyance, "how did you think I should have acted when _you kissed me_? Do tell."

"You could have done just about anything else other than what you did," Seifer shouted clutching at the brunette's long selves shirt. "You could have done anything else and it still wouldn't equal to what you did."

Storm-grey eyes narrowed, "I was twelve, Seifer."

"And I was thirteen, age is not the point Squall. You've always been far more mature for your age but what you did was childish even for a twelve year old and for where we were."

The front door pulled open just before Squall could retort and Selphie poked her head out, "C'mon guys, don't fight on Christmas Eve! It's the time to be merry and all that jazz, so come in before you catch a cold!"

Seifer narrowed his eyes at the smaller male but released him with a shove. "Stupid…" he muttered as he pushed his way past the girl.

* * *

**My Black Crimson Rose says::**

**I'm moving sites guys. I might post Seiner here, but I'm really leaning more towards the side of 'no'. So watch me on DeviantArt. My name is (currently) '6crimson6rose6'. Damn I hate that name now, so angsty teenagerish. Anyways, I didn' really like the ending of this 'chapter' so I'm thinking of making PART 3! That's right. Part 3. Shoot me now please. Anyways please read my profile for more information onmy other accounts to find my stories.**


End file.
